


Dysfunctional

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Everyone is Crazy, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, and fucked up, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: Ned Stark is an alcholic who doesn't know how to quit. Catelyn is nowhere to be found. Robb is trying to care for his five siblings. Sansa is battling old relationships while attemping to make new ones work.Aka I've been watching way too much shameless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've aged up and aged some characters down.   
> Robb is 20  
> Jon is 17  
> Sansa is 16  
> Arya is 13  
> Bran is 10   
> Rickon is 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me start out by saying that a lot of these characters are going to very OOC, mainly Ned and Cat. I'm trying to write this as if the Stark children have actually experienced these things. This is definitely inspired by Shameless. :)

Sansa had awoken to blaring music, her eyes shot open to see Arya dancing around in a pair sweats and sweater. Annoyed, Sansa through her pillow at her little sisters face. "Hey!" Arya yelled catching the pillow and throwing back at her, even harder.

"I'm trying to sleep! Turn it off!" Ignoring her Arya turned the music up louder and began singing even louder. Throwing the blankets off of her with a grunt, she yelled again, "Fine, I'm up!"

Quickly changing out of her pajamas into a pair of shorts and a blue shirt and sneakers, Sansa walked down stairs and grabbed her back pack off the hanger and walked into the kitchen where Robb was making their lunches.

Robb had been taking care of them since he was 15 and for that Sansa was so grateful. Catelyn, their mother, whom Sansa refused to actually call mom for the shit she put them, left them right after Rickon was born. Claiming she couldn't handle the stress anymore, which in Sansa's opinion is total bull shit.

Her parents had always been 'party animals' as they had called it. She called it addicts. But that was besides the point, they were never there for their children. Even her father, Ned, the biggest alcholic she had ever met, was hardly around. Only when he needed a place to crash or some money that they barely had, he'd come around.

So here they were, Robb doing his absolute best to keep everything in order, Jon who was a sweetheart who kept the peace in the house for the most part, Sansa lived in her own world for the most part but she still did everything to do her part, Arya who was a spitfire and for that Sansa admired her and her strength, Bran the smart one in the family, Rickon the baby, who was growing more and more wild by the day. They were a family, even without their shit head parents.

"Morning sunshine." Robb said handing her a brown paper lunch sack. "Ham and cheese on the menu today."

"Ham and cheese is what we eat everyday until we run out of ham than its just cheese." Sansa smirked.

"Don't be a smart ass and eat breakfast before school." Robb handed her a bowl and took down the store brand cereal from the top of the fridge and handed that to her as well. "Outta milk so use water."

Putting down the cereal and bowl, "I'll pass, not much left anyways. Save it for the kids."

"Leave what for the kids?" Jon asked as he came into the kitchen with Rickon is his arms who was rubbing his eyes from just waking up.

"Cereal and no you need to eat." Robb insisted.

Sansa ignored him, "Not even hungry, let's go to school now or we're going to be late." Sansa told Jon. Jon was a senior and Sansa was a junior so they always walked to school together.

"Sounds good!" Jon grabbed his backpack from the chair and grabbed his lunch as they walked out the door. "Kinda chilly, maybe you should grab a jacket."

Jon was always so attentive and she loved him for that, "No, I'll be fine. Yknow I like the cold." When Sansa was younger she had resented Jon, he had been their 'fathers bastard' as Catelyn liked to put it and for that it caused a lot of fighting in the house. But Sansa realized it wasn't Jon's fault, it was no ones fault really. She wasn't even mad at her dad for that, Catelyn had been cheating on him as well she just didn't get pregnant and that was the difference.

"So, is Joffrey still giving you shit? Cause if he is I'll kick his ass."

Joffrey, was her ex. An abusive piece of shit who treated her like shit just cause he felt like it. Or perhaps it was cause she was poor and he wasn't. But either way, he hurt her and he was still trying to hurt her. It was like a game to him but Sansa wasn't about it let her brother know, it wasn't his fight it was hers and she was planning on learning how to fight it herself.

"Nope, he's eased up on being a total ass hat. I'll let you know if that changes."

 

* * *

 

The day had been mainly uneventful, besides Joffrey calling her a slut as he shoulder checked in her in the hallway at school.

But she planned on her own taste of payback. She needed to learn self defense, and she planned to do so.

So here she was standing in front of a boxing gym, feeling a complete idiot, she was looking for a self defense class and she didn't even know if this place would have one but it was the only place within walking distance so she'd have to try.

Opening the doors of the gym, she took in her surroundings. For the part of town they were in she expected it to be dirty and dingy but it was suprisingly clean and there were few people training who were all super buff, like they were on steroids or something.

"Need directions or something?" She heard a gruff voice say. Turning towards the voice she saw a man walking towards her. He was extremely tall and buff but not unnaturally buff either, the most notable of his features was scars covering half of his face.

"Uhh- no. I was actually wondering if you had any self defense classes."

"Self defense classes?" Her raised an eyebrow at her. "Not typically, I mean typically this is just a place for people to train and fight for boxing."

Feeling like a complete idiot for not knowing that Sansa quickly started to apologize, "I'm sorry. I didn't know, didn't mean to take up your time."

Turning around she heard the man speaking again, "Someone giving you trouble?"

Sansa turned around and gave her usual smirk, "It's a big mean town and I'm a small helpless girl thought I'd learn how to take it on."

"Helpless? Doesn't look like it. I mean you are here already, I could teach you a few moves." The man seemed almost shy as if she was going to say no or something.

"Sounds good." Sansa smiled but thought for a moment about the money part. "So how much does this cost?"

"No charge. Here all day anyways might as well help you while I'm at it."

"Your boss wouldn't mind you taking the time to help me?" Bossed usually minded that shit? Didn't they? Sansa hardly knew she never had traditional jobs. Just side shit to help her make money fast. Also no one ever wanted to hire a Stark anyways.

"Shouldn't since I'm the owner and all." The man smirked at her.

Sansa smiled, she'd definitely learn how to kick ass if the owner of this place was helping her, "No shit! Well thank you! I'm Sansa by the way! You are?"

Sticking her hand out, he laughed as he shook her hand. "Sandor. You're something else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked tilting her head to the side.

"I mean most girls like you don't come in a place like this wanting to learn to fight and act all proper and shit."

"Girls like me?" For a moment Sansa was offended, she thought he had meant a girl from the North side, trashy like how most had seen her.

Sandor ran his fingers threw his hair and stumbled with his words, "Pretty thing and proper."

"Proper? That's a first." She definitely wasn't expecting that, but she'd take it. "So when do we start?"

"Now, if you want."

"Sure! That sounds good!"

"Alright, come on." Sandor began walking to the back to what seemed to be a private room. Sansa raised her eyebrows at him wondering what he was trying to pull. "Don't want those guys out there gawking at you, I won't try anything."

To be honest, Sansa didn't think she'd mind if he tried something with her. He seemed to be cool and was actually pretty good looking in a weird way. "Who says I don't want you to try something?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, girl. Now show me what you already know."

"I don't know shit, that's why I'm here."

Sandor huffed, "It might help if you told me exactly who you were trying to defend yourself from."

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause if it's a girl you're worried about thats different than if you're worried about a guy. I'd tell you how to fight him differently."

"I ain't worried about no one! I'm just trying to make sure my ex doesn't fuck me up again."

Sandor gave her a look of pity which annoyed her, "Look if you need anyone-"

"I'm not looking for pity or anyone to take care of my problems for me. If I wanted someone else to kick his ass it would have already happened. But I want to do it myself. I want to see the look on his face when I kick the shit out of him."

"You're a lot tougher than you look. You know that?" Sansa gave a small smile not really knowing what to say. "Alright first things first, when you jump this ass hole make sure he's alone, if he's with friends you wouldn't be able to take on more than one person. Also how big is this guy?"

Sansa smiled, "Not big at all, in every sense. Here." Sansa pulled out a picture of him she had on her flip phone, she used to be embarrassed about not being able to afford the newest shit, but she learned to be grateful of whatever she had.

"Shit, you're right about that. Looks like you could take this fucker on now."

"You think?" Sansa smiled at his jape, it was refreshing to have someone to talk to about this shit that wasn't her family.

"Probably not. Just trying to make you laugh and I did."

Sandor showed Sansa a few moves over the next few hours but they mainly talked. It had gotten dark and Robb was blowing up her phone so she decided to head home but they agreed to meet tomorrow at the same time.

Walking down the street on her way home, a truck pulled up next to her. "Don't have a car?" The voice was over Sandor.

"Following me now?" Sansa smirked turning her direction to him.

Sandor rolled his eyes at her, "Get in, this is a shitty area. I'll give you a ride home."

"I walk these streets everyday. I don't need you to protect me."

"Didn't say you did. Just let me give you a ride."

"Fine." Sansa opened the truck door and jumped in. "Nice truck."

"Thanks. So where are you?"

She didn't want him to know were she lived, he obviously had money. He was driving a new truck, had his own gym, this guy was loaded and for him to see the shit hole she lived in would be embarrassing to say the least. "Uh- I live on Kings road." She lied, maybe she should have said a place a little less rich. But as dad always said go hard or go home.

"So, do you want to tell me well you really live or are we just going to pretend like you aren't lying."

"So it's that obvious."

"I have this thing, I can tell when people are lying and you girl are a shit liar."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Fine, I live on the North side."

She waited for his response but didn't get one, he didnt seem bothered by where she lived. "You're not even going to ask me to come to your place? Most guys would."

"I'm not most guys. You don't seem like a girl that would just come home with a random guy she doesn't know."

"I know you better than you think. You're Sandor, you own a gym, you act like a hard ass but deep down you're sensitive, you're a loner but have a few close friend, I'm guessing you have daddy issues? See I have this thing to, I'm great at reading people."

Sandor laughed harshly, "Mostly right, not so sensitive tho. But I'm not going to invite you back to my place to screw you, you're too good for that."

"See that's the sensitive part of you!"

"So if I did invite you to my place, would you have come?"

"Probably not, I'm not that type of a girl. But maybe tomorrow if things continue going the way they are now you can invite me out on a date."

"How about I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" Sansa frowned, forgetting about school. Shit, he didn't know she was underage or in high school and she didn't want him to find out. She hadn't felt a connection with someone since Joff and she didn't want to screw it up.

"Can't, have plans." Wasn't exactly a lie. "Dinner?"

"Sounds great. When you come tomorrow just bring a change of clothes and we'll go out after." Sandor said as he pulled up to her house. She looked out the window to see Bran and Rickon setting of fire works and throwing them in the air. "Those your kids?"

"Holy crap, no! Brothers, and I'm going to kick their ass." Quickly jumping out of the truck she yelled, "What the hell? You're going to get hurt! Where's Robb?"

Sansa grabbed the lighter out of Rickons hand and swatted his head lightly, "Who's that?" Bran asked looking at Sandor who was now out of his truck leaning against it.

"None of your business, that's who! Now get in the house!"

"Fine, cmon Rickon." Bran grabbed Rickon by the hand and dragged him inside.

Sansa walked up to Sandor, "Sorry bout that, Bran can be kind of destructive."

"He's just being a kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Sandor awkwardly stood there for a second. "Alright, see you."

Laughing Sansa waved at him, "Maybe you'll get a kiss tomorrow night."

"Who says I want to kiss you?" He yelled back at her.

"Just assumed with the way you were staring at my ass and all you wanted something more or did you want to skip straight to ass-"

"Ass what?" The voice of Arya cut her off, behind her.

"Go inside, now."

"You're not the boss of me." Her sister sure knew how to piss her off. What was Sandor going to think of her? "Fine, but you're late, dinner was half an hour ago."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I was late, but I'll be in like two minutes, please Arya."

Arya smirked, "See you inside big sis." As she walked back inside.

"God, that's embarrassing."

"How many of you are there?" Sandor asked slightly laughing.

"Six. My parents kinda left, so I help my brother take care of them." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's better without them, it's hard but worth it. I should get inside, see you tomorrow."

Sandor gave her a small smile, "Bye."

Sansa smiled as she turned around, he was so nice. It was strange that someone was actually treating her nicely. Even just in the few hours they were talking, it wasn't easy to find that in the shit hole they were living in.

Walking in the house she heard Aryas voice once again which at this point sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "He was probably in his twenties, late twenties and she was talking about ass play."

"What the hell, Arya!" Arya was currently sitting at the table telling everyone about what she listened in on. "That's not what happened at all! Shut up, horse face!"

"Who's this guy?" Robb asked in a state of which seemed confused, slightly angry, but mainly finding it funny. Robb tried not to act like her parent, like he did with Arya, Bran, or Rickon. He stayed her brother and she couldn't be more thankful for that.

"Just a friend but he's taking me out on a date tomorrow." Sansa said grabbing a hand full of chips and throwing it in her mouth.

"Does he know you're sixteen?" Jon asked softly.

"Not yet, but does it matter? We're both attracted to each other. He's a real gentlemen also." Sansa walked behind Rickon and covered his ears with her hands, as he tried to swat her away she said, "He wouldn't even take me home, says I'm better than that. I mean he probably could have fucked me and he chose to wait. " Uncovering Rickons ears she smiled, "Isn't that great?"

"Super." Robb laughed. "I'm not saying I approve but anything is better than Joffrey." Sansa frowned, she was honestly tired of Joffrey being brought up every five minutes.

Things with her and Joff had always been toxic to say the least. He treated her like shit and she let him cause well that was all she had ever known. When they first started seeing each other he always brought her down and she just sat through it and than he started slapping her around and she sat through that too. It wasn't until she had pissed him off one day and he beat the absolute shit out of her and Robb and Jon had seen the bruises, they put things to a stop pretty quickly. Than Joff fucked her only friend, Margery and that was when she lost it. It wasn't as if she had any true feelings for him but she didn't want people thinking she was weak, cause in truth she wasnt. She had been through so much shit and no one could take that away from her, her strength even if her mind was fucked up from all the shit she had been through.

"Whatever, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, see you in the a.m." Sansa smiled as she walked to her room and she threw herself onto the bed smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa had spent most of the day thinking of Sandor, she wanted to make an impression on him. So she skipped last period and decided to go shopping, she didn't actually have any money so she'd just lift it, like she had made a habit of doing.

She went to the target, cute clothes and security wasn't always watching her like they did at most places. Looking through the dresses, she finally decided on a light blue spaghetti strapped dress. She waited till no one was around and stuffed it in her back pack. Looking down at her shoes, she silently cursed. They were ratty old things that she had since she was 13 and she most definitely couldn't wear it out tonight.

Going to the shoe section, she finally found a pair that would go with the dress, simple white flats. "Lovely." Sansa whispered to herself and stuffed those in her backpack as well.

"Hey!" Sansa heard a mans voice. Turning towards the sound she saw an employee walking towards her.

"Fuck!" Putting the backpack back on her back she ran as fast as she could out the store as she heard the employee chasing after her. As soon as she was off the property she slowed down already knowing they wouldn't chase her any further. "Stupid mother fuckers."

Heading towards Sandor's gym, she thought about how she was going to try and work her Stark magic. She wanted to impress him no matter what, she may not know him but she knew when she wanted something and she wanted Sandor. Even if he wasn't someone she typically went for, but he seemed chill.

Walking up to the gym, she saw Sandor inside boxing a guy slightly taller than him with long braided hair. Sansa opened the door and walked in and watched in amazement, the man he was fighting put up a fair fight but Sandor was winning and she was very impressed.

Sandor noticed her and she noticed that he slightly flexed. He put up his hands to tell the other man he was done. "Good fight, man." The man said.

"Yeah, for sure."

Sandor jumped down from the ring and walked towards her. "Wow, I'm impressed." She was the other man behind Sandor smirking to himself, probably cause she was here with Sandor.

"Didnt expect much out of me, ay?" Sandor laughed and pushed her slightly to start walking towards the back office.

"You're not from here, are you?" Sansa asked as she walked through the door.

"Nope, from Toronto but have lived here since I was eight. Guess I still have some mannerisms of a Canadian. So, have you lived on the North side all your life?"

Sansa laughed at how fucked up her situation was, "For the most part, sometimes I lived on the street and when that happened I just went wherever was safest." She liked to think that she was an open book, about everything. Never trying to hide anything, what would be the point? What she had been through was who she was and what made her into the person that she became. "I don't want your pity, just letting you know if you decide you like me this is what you're getting yourself into. It's not pretty."

"Sansa, you came in wanting to learn how to fight your ex boyfriend. I didn't think your life was sunshine and rainbows. I have my own dirt but it doesn't really matter. We all have shit we aren't proud of. Plus you're getting your life together anyways, going to college and all."

"College?"

Shit. Sansa realized now she wasn't just not saying her age, she was going to be straight up lying. Whatever. "I just assumed since you carry around that backpack."

"Oh, yeah!" Sansa felt slightly stupid for lying about something so trivial, since most guys wouldn't give a fuck if she was 20 or 12. All they wanted was a hole to fuck.

"I usually don't go on dates with college girls, so you know you're special." Sandor winked at her, he sure was a flirt. With a guy like that she knew he had to have been around the block more than a few times, but she hardly mined. He was just experienced and that made him more intriguing.

"Why's that?"

"Too immature usually, but you don't seem that way." Sansa would hardly call herself immature, she put her life on hold to help take care of her three youngest syblings.

Attemping to change the subject Sansa smiled, "How about we get started training?"

 

Sandor showed her a few more basic moves, like how to get out a hold and a few different other moves. Now she was in the bathroom changing into her new outfit and she had to admit she looked pretty in this dress, it hugged her curves in all the right spots but also made her look slim. It showed off her long legs and her clevage. In attempt to fix her hair she fluffed it up a couple of times and then applied a little mascara. She was never huge on makeup, mainly cause she couldn't afford it.

Exiting the bathroom, she noticed she got a few stares from some of the men training which gave her more confidence. As she entered the back office Sandor was still changing his shirt to a button up, "Oh, hey! You look really pretty."

"Well, thank you. You look good too, although I think I'd like it better without the shirt."

"Are you trying to get me out of my clothes already?" Sandor laughed.

"Maybe..."

Sandor finished with the last button as he laughed and put his arm around her waist and started dragging her out of the gym. As they walked through the training area, they got a few hollers. Presumably from his friends. Sandor just smirked and pulled her tighter to him.

As they made it to his truck, Sandor opened the door for her. A courtesy no one she had ever dated showed her, although most of the guys she dated were nothing special.

"Thank you." Sansa smiled as she jumped into the truck. Sandor made it to the other side and started the car up. "So where are we going?"

"The dragons lair. My friends wife owns it." Sansa frowned, she knew of the place and it was expensive, she didn't have much money, specially not enough for a place like that. "What's wrong?"

"I only have like ten bucks on me." It was embarrassing to not have money like most people did.

Sandor began laughing, which annoyed her. She almost jumped out of the truck to leave, she hated being laughed at, "Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

"You thought I was going to make you pay? Fuck, you have gone out with only assholes."

"That's how it is in the North side, everyone worries bout them self. No one else. Guess I'm just used to it."

"Well you'll have to get used to be actually treating nicely, that is if you go out with me again." He was almost shy in the way he said things, like she was going to deny him or something.

"Who says you'll even want to go out with me. Maybe you'll realize you're in over your head. Or maybe you'll see my big fat dick and freak out."

Sandor laughed, "You're something else." Sandor pulled into the restaurant. "We're here and unless you have a big fat dick, I don't think there's anything you'll do that'll make me not want to go out with you."

Sandor parked and they both got out and walked into the restaurant. As the hostess greeted them, he asked for a booth. Sitting across from each other a waitress greeted them, "Can I start you two with any drinks?"

"I'll take a beer." The waitress looked at Sansa for her drink order and for a moment she thought about ordering some kind of alcohol but didn't want to risk her asking for ID.

"I'll just take a tea, please."

"Sounds good, I'll be right back to take your order."

Taking a look at the menu, Sansa was shocked at how expensive everything was. She found the cheapest thing, and decided to order that. "Decide what you want?"

"Hmmm the salad looks good."

"Don't just get that cause it's the cheapest thing. Seriously get whatever you want."

"Fine. The salmon looks delicious." Sansa smiled, she could get used to this. Even if it did feel weird to be spoiled.

The waitress came back with their drinks and eventually their food. Taking a bite of the food Sansa said, "Holy shit! This is so good!"

Sandor laughed as he ate his steak, "Yeah, it is."

Sansa noticed a blonde girl walking towards them, "Sandor! Drogo texted me saying you were bringing a pretty red head here tonight. He wasn't lying you are gorgeous."

"Thanks! I'm Sansa and let me just say this is like the best food I've ever had."

"Thank you, love to hear it." She turned her attention to Sandor. "I like her, she's a keeper." She said before walking away.

"Dany approves, I don't know what I'd do without it." Sandor said rolling his eyes.

Sansa smiled, "She seems nice!"

"Yeah, she is."

"So tell me Sandor, tell me everything about you."

Sandor took a swig of his beer, "What do you want to know?"

Humming to herself she asked, "What made you open a gym?"

"Needed something to do. Boxing helps take my anger out, so figured I'd open a boxing gym."

"You got a lot of anger?"

Sandor put down his beer, "Yup, got a lot to be angry about."

"Like?"

"That story is for another day. Tell me about you."

"Father is an alcholic, mother bipolar, but she left about five years ago when my youngest brother was born. Ever since then it's just been me and my sister and my brothers. My dad comes around sometimes but not often, I wish he didn't come around at all, to be honest. All that came with its own set of challenges, drugs and abuse but things are better for now. I'm sure shit will still happen but we've all gotten used to it."

"Shit sucks, to put that on you. That's not fair."

"Its mainly on my brother Robb, he's the oldest. He gave up his life to raise the rest of us." Shit, she didn't mean to make it seem like she was under the age still. "Even when my parents were still around, ever since we were all just kids he took care of us. Now time and my other brother Jon help take care of the three youngest."

"It'll make you better in the end. Going through all this shit, just shaping you into a better person.

"Yeah, I know."

"Want dessert?" Sandor asked noticing that they both finished their meals.

Shaking her head no she said, "I need to get home."

"Okay." Sandor left a hundred on the table and walked out of the restaurant with Sansa. At some point on their walk to his truck, he had grabbed Sansas hand.

When they finally made it back to her house, she noticed all the lights were off. "Hey, everyone's asleep. Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure."

After they got inside things happened very quickly. Somehow her dress had already come off and she was left in her bra and underwear while she was going between sucking on Sandor's neck and lips.

As she reached to take Sandor's shirt off, she heard a knock at the front door. "Fuck! Where's my dress?"

Sandor shortly found it laying on the kitchen table and helped her put it on. "Who's here?" Shrugging she opened the door to see her dad and two of his junkie friends.

"Why are the locks changed?" Ned slurred. "This is my house."

"You can't be here, specially not with your junkie friends."

"I can bring whoever I want into my house!" One of his friends was looking at her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Look, if she says to leave than you need to leave." Sandor spoke up behind her, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ned looked back at her, "You always did like the older guys."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She was going to be pissed if he brought up the incident that happened when she was seven, he brought some nasty ass dealer to the house and as soon as he was alone with Sansa, he tried to cop a feel. Well, he did feel but as soon as Robb walked in and saw he beat the ass hole with a bat.

"You know! The time you and my dealer hooked up!" He turned to his friends and smiled. "You would have thought she could have gotten me some free crack out of it but nothing!"

"I was seven." For a moment she wanted to cry, that was the moment in life when she knew her parents didn't love her. They didn't do shit about it, Robb did. All they wanted was their fix and for it to be brought up so nonchalant hurt her, more than she expected.

Ned looked slightly confused, "Huh. I could have sworn you were older but guess not."

Looking behind her at Sandor, she saw how angry he was but before he could do anything she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Robb came out, "Get the fuck outta my house."

"Why does everyone think this is their house? It's mine! We just came for some food anyways and than we will be on our way."

"That's all the food we have left for the week, you can't have it."

"Just go get some more."

Robb was getting more pissed off she could always tell by his eyes, "No, we can't afford anymore food. Now get out."

"Fine." Ned seemed calm for a moment but than ran and grabbed the bread and cereal that was sitting on the counter and ran for the door.

The junkie that had previously been staring at her grabbed her ass cheek before trying to leave but he didn't make it far, before she could realize what was happening Sandor grabbed the guys hand and bent it backwards. She heard a loud snap and was sure it broke. He than punched the guy square in the jaw. "Don't ever fucking come back here you piece of shit." Sandor hit the guy three more times before pushing them all outside and locking the door. "You okay?" He asked Sansa.

"Holy shit. You're a bad ass." Sansa laughed and turned her attention to Robb. "You see that? That was totally kick ass!"

"Why'd you let him in?" Robb was annoyed with her that she opened the door, but it wasn't like she knew.

"I didn't know it was him, you think if I did I would let him?"

"You're right, sorry just annoyed just woke up and you know how I am." Robb looked at Sandor and came down that stairs and held his hand out. "Thanks for kicking that guys ass."

Sandor shook it, "No problem, guy was a prick deserved it."

Robb smiled and went to the freezer and pulled out the vodka and pulled out three glasses. "I'm Robb by the way."

"Sandor." Robb poured the shots and handed Sandor one of the glasses and Sansa the other. "Thanks." Sandor drank it like a champ, not even wincing from it. Sansa on the other hand drank it and coughed slightly.

Robb took it down only wincing and making an ahh sound. "Pussy."

"Shut up." Sansa put down her glass for Robb to pour her another.

Robb laughed and poured her another, while he reached behind her and tugged on her dress tag. "Your dress is inside out. How's that happen?" He raised his eyebrows at Sandor and poured him another shot.

"Ignore him." Sansa drank the shot, wincing this time. "He thinks he's being cute, but he's just an ass."

"Hey, I'm going back to bed. Keep it down so you don't wake the kids, and not trying to be a dick but you two don't know each other so maybe you shouldn't fuck tonight. Wait another couple of dates, just come brotherly advice." Robb said walking up the stairs. "Don't get drunk either, you are going to school tomorrow. Hangover or not."

Sansa turned her attention to Sandor, "Told ya, my life is a mess."

"Yeah, well hey if you ever need anything at all just let me know, okay?"

"Is that your way of saying you're leaving?"

Sandor sighed, "Don't really want to piss of your brother. Plus like he said we don't really know each other." Sansa frowned. "Not yet at least and I like you and with most girls I wouldn't even bother to get to know but I wanna know you. So let me bring you on another date and than maybe next time I'll bring you to my house afterwards where there is no chances of us getting interrupted." Sandor laughed slightly and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't want anyone to hear us going at it either." Sandor reached around and cupped her ass, making Sansa gasp. Shit, she sure has gotten herself in deep. She didn't really want to tell him that she was a virgin. Sure she had down lots of hand and mouth stuff but she never had sex.

She didn't know why she hadn't. The situation had surely arose more than once and she never thought of her virginity as a sacred thing or some shit. But she did want it to be special she supposed.

"What's the matter?" Sandor pulled away and had a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing, just thinking. But that does sound lovely, the taking me out on a date part I mean. Not that having sex doesn't sound lovely as well cause it does."

Sandor frowned and pulled her closer, "Hey, we can go at your speed. Okay? With all of this. No rush, with anything."

"Thank you, things are just-"

"Complicated?" Complicated to say the least. She was all sorts of fucked up, in every aspect.

"Very. Why don't you take me out on another date tomorrow and we'll talk more about it than?"

"Tomorrow?" Sandor hummed. "I can't I have to go somewhere."

Sansa hummed thinking he was probably going off with someone else.

"Not like that..." Sandor huffed. "Just an AA thing."

"You're an alcholic? And we just drank, wait I'm confused."

Sandor frowned, "Court ordered, techinaclly I'm not supposed to be drinking, but it's nothing like that. I got drunk one night and beat the shit of some ass hole. He deserved it tho."

"It's good for me tho, even if I'm not completely giving up alcohol. I've met some pretty amazing people in there that have really helped me get my life in check."

"Well that's amazing! I'm happy for you, alcohol is stupid anyways. So some other time?"

"Day after tomorrow? I'll have you over and I'll cook you something?"

"You cook? I keep getting more and more impressed by the moment."

Sandor chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, "Don't get used to it."

They exhanged numbers before he left, and she went to bed satisfied with her day. Finally she was feeling happy in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

Arya liked to think she lived in her own world, did whatever the fuck she liked whenever she wanted and suffer no consequences, for the most part at least. Her family hardly understood, she was entirely fucked up and she loved it. Going out smoking weed, doing coke, robbing were among her favorite things to do, even if Gendry didn't always approve.

Gendry, her boyfriend she had been with for nine months. He was older, sixteen, and went to school Sansa, although she had no idea who he was. It was better that way, keep her family from realizing how fucked up she was.

Getting out of bed, she saw Sansa at her dresser picking out clothes to wear for the day. "What was all that noise last night? Woke me up, but was too lazy to get up."

"Dad came with some friends, we kicked them out tho. Well actually Sandor did. One of the guys dad brought with him slapped my ass and Sandor hit him and probably broke his hand. It was so hot."

Arya smiled, Sansa did get on her nerves more than anyone but she loved her and she didn't like her being mistreated. "So are you two fucking yet?"

Gasping, Sansa said, "No!" Sansa found a shirt and smiled and put it on. "We did have a heavy make out sesh last night tho. It was amazing."

"I'm happy for you." Arya said getting up not bother to change her shirt, just threw on some black leggings and headed for the door.

Walking downstairs she was greeted by Robb and Jon, "Hey, kiddo." Jon said ruffling her hair. "We don't have cereal left but eat a banana."

"I'll make some money today so we can get food." Selling weed always made her some money, and they were hurting bad for it now. A lot of times Robb and Jon would go hungry just to feed everyone else but she didn't think that was fair, they all needed to eat.

"That's fine, but as of right now. Eat." Arya hesitantly took the banana and ate it. "I'm leaving now, see you tonight." Jon kissed Arya on the head before she left.

She ran down the street knowing Gendry would be there waiting for her. Gendry saw her and smiled a wide goofy grin. "Going to school today?"

"Nope." Arya jumped up and kissed him hard on the lips. "Want to sell today or rob?"

"Sell, crazy." Gendry began rubbing her back. "You can't get caught robbing, you'll go to prison."

"That's why you don't get caught, stupid." Arya liked the thrill of robbing more than selling. Selling usually didn't make as much as she could robbing someone. "But fine, we'll do it your way. But I need enough for groceries and rent is due next week and we're short so I'll need to make more soon."

Frowning, Gendry let go of her. "I'm still not used to that. I'll try and make some money too, I don't want you or any of your brothers going hungry."

"I don't need to be owing you or anyone else anything, I'll make the money on my own." Arya was so grateful for her boyfriend, but she knew that shit would happen, just like everything else in life. Shit always went bad.

"You know that's not how it is at all." Gendry stared at her for a moment. "Alright, I know a place where we can sell."

They we're outside some type of AA meeting, as Gendry put it, they're looking for something else to get addicted to and they had some good shit.

Arya was much more approachable than Gendry, so she'd be doing the selling and he'd be watching, making sure no one fucked with her or no cops showed up.

A few tweaker looking guys came out first, it was easy to sell them meth. Got a lot for it too, that's what being desperate does to you. Arya never wanted to become an addict, she saw what it did to people. It was disgusting, making them fuck up themselves and everyone around them. It was like a tornado, it only brought destruction. Not that she didn't have fun, she definitely had lots of fun doing non addictive drugs.

After selling some crack, some tabs of acid, more meth, a shit load of weed, and some ecstasy she saw a familiar face walk out. It was the guy Sansa had been seeing, it made her slightly concerned that he was a recovering alcoholic but at least he was recovering and not still drinking.

Walking up to him she smirked and asked, "What can I getcha? Weed? Ecstasy? MDMA? I'll give you a discount since apparently you're dating my sister now? Or are you just going to fuck her and leave her?" She planned on grilling him, her lady boyfriend left her so fucked up in the head and she didn't want that to happen again.

"How old are you? Did anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to deal?"

"Did anyone ever tell you to shut the fuck up and not be such a fucking prude?"

Sansa always had a weird taste in men, Arya thought. First Joffrey, a pretty boy who was the most evil piece of shit the world has ever seen. Now, this guy, who had burns covering half his face and thought it was dangerous to deal. What the fuck.

"Jesus, you're crazy. Just telling you to be careful and maybe to sell somewhere else. There's lots of cops that hang around here looking for dealers." He nodded to guy in a pair of reflective glasses.

"Shit. What should I do? He's looking right at me. Fuck. He knows."

"Walk with me, if he asks your my sister." Arya nodded and they began walking to the parking lot. Gendry began walking towards them with a pissed off look on his face. Curious as to what was going through his mind, Arya decided to just go alone with whatever the hell he was thinking. About to look behind you, Sansas boyfriend or whoever the hell he was said. "Don't look at the cop. It'd be obvious."

Gendry walked up to them, "Who the fuck is this?"

"Gendry, we have to make money. You know that." Arya was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"So you're going to hook yourself out. Dude how fucking old are you even?"

"Fucking hell. No. I'm a friend of Sansas. Your girlfriend here almost got arrested by the looks of it. Better watch yourselves." He said before turning around and walking around.

"So... Sansa is dating again?" Gendry was obviously feeling like a dick for assuming she would hook herself out.

Punching him in the shoulder she began walking back home but he followed her, "I'm sorry, kay. That was a dick move."

"You really think I would hook myself out?"

"Honestly?" Arya nodded, scared of his answer she kept walking. "I think you'll do anything for an adrenaline rush and if that includes fucking some seven foot tall guy with scars for a hundred bucks, I don't know maybe."

To be honest, Arya wasn't that mad. Sure she was a little annoyed but it doesn't sounds too far fetched if she was being honest with herself. "A hundred bucks?" Arya pretended to be offended. "That's all you think I'm worth. More like three hundred. Maybe more. I am underage that has to be more attractive to some guys."

"Thats not funny."

"I think it's pretty fucking funny." Arya laughed as she pinched Gendrys side and ran as fast as she could. Hearing Gendry behind her she ran even faster.

Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, suddenly she felt his dick on her ass and he whispered in her ear, "Let's go find somewhere private."

Nodding, Arya grabbed his hand and dragged him to a dark alley. "Perfect place for me to blow you, right?"

"So romantic." Arya went on her knees and unzipped his pants, she was about to pull his dick when a guy came around from around the corner. "Fuck." Gendry pulled her up from the ground and zipped up his pants.

"Hey baby, when will it be my turn?"

"Fuck off." Arya flipped him off and Gendry grabbed her hand and they ran in the opposite direction of the guy coming towards him until they made it to her front yard. "Holy shit, what a perv, right?"

"Seriously. Hey, I want to meet your family."

"No." Gendry had mentioned wanting to meet her family a handful of times and each time she said no. Sure she was serious about him but it may ruin what they have. "Dontcha think we got a good thing going? Why change it?" Arya asked as she sat on the stairs leading up to door.

Sitting beside her Gendry said, "Cause I love you." That was it. He was now trying to ruin what they had. Saying I love you? What was he thinking?

"Ugh. Did you really have to do that? What the fuck!" Arya didn't want to hear his response, she just stood up and stormed inside. "Love." Arya huffed and kicked off her shoes and put the money she had made in the secret jar they had hidden behind the noodles and kicked off her shoes and went up to her room. She would need a whole lot of weed to feel better about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Sansa chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and immediately jumped up out of bed feeling pumped. Tonight she was going to Sandor's house and probably going to have sex, at least she hoped she would.

Quickly brushing her hair, she walked down stairs to see Robb cooking breakfast, "Guess what I'm doing tonight!"

Robb not paying much attention, focusing on the eggs in the skilled lazily replied, "I don't know, what?"

"You're no fun. I think I'm going to have sex with Sandor. I bet he's real good at it."

This got Robb's attention more than she expected, "You think that's a good idea? I mean does he even know how old you are yet? I'm not trying to be an ass, but he is kind of old for you and if your lying that's just going to cause all kinds of problems."

"Im not lying, just not telling the exact truth. It'll be fine, I really want to. He treats me nice and I like him. He's cooking dinner for me and everything, now that's what I call a gentleman."

Robb sighed putting down the spatula in his hand, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Not again."

"He won't hit me. I won't let myself be abused again."

"That's not what I meant. I mean- if you fall for him, and he finds out you're sixteen and leaves than you're going to heartbroken."

"That won't happen, plus right now we're only casually dating. It's not serious yet, so I mean he expects me to lie, it's how this shit works."

Robb rolled his eyes and put served some eggs and a pancake on a plate and handed to her, "That's stupid and you know it.Tell him the truth."

"I'll tell him after we have sex." Sansa said as she shoved a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"No. Tell him tonight before, if he still wants you that's great. If not than respect that. Not everyone wants to potentially go to prison for statutory rape for you."

Smirking, Sansa said, "I'm sure plenty of people wouldn't mind. Robb, you don't understand. We have a connection like I haven't felt with anyone. Not with Joff, or Harry, or anyone. I like him! And I don't want to ruin it. I'll tell him over time."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it tho when he breaks up with you cause he finds out he was fucking a minor."

"Who's fucking a minor?" Jon asked walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Sansa reached into the cupboard and handed Jon a plate, "No one. Yet."

"Jesus Christ, San." Jon said taking the plate from her. "Be careful."

"Why is everyone telling me to be careful? I'm being careful. It's just one minor detail I haven't told him, and it's not like I'm lying just not telling the truth."

"Empathsis on minor." Robb winked at her.

"Shut up."

Sandor agreed to pick her up at six from her house, so she didn't have to walk anywhere.

Sansa made sure to wear a matching black bra and underwear. Putting on a low cut pink shirt that showed off cleavage and a pair of black shorts, that made her ass look amazing.

Walking downstairs Jon's girlfriend, Ygritte, whistled. "Look at you. You are you going to be fucking tonight?"

Jon, who was sitting on the couch with her quickly replied, "No one, I hope."

"She's a big girl now, Jon. She can do whatever or whoever she wants." Sansa had always liked Ygritte, she was kind but also witty.

When 6:03 hit, she heard a knock at the door, before she could get up Bran started walking to the door. "Don't you even think about it!" Sansa grabbed Brans hair and pulled him down as she quickly pushed through the door so he couldn't see inside. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm assuming you don't want me to go inside?"

Laughing, Sansa shook her head, "Everyone's home. I want to go."

"Sure thing." Sandor grabbed her by the waist and walked her to the car. "You look really-"

As Sandor opened the car door and Sansa jumped in she asked, "Really what?" Sandor leaned in the passenger side of the car and put his hand on her thigh and started rubbing it.

"Hot."

"Thank you." Sansa whispered, feeling her breathing getting harder as he grabbed the bottoms of her shorts and put one finger inside her shorts touching just where her thigh met her pelvis. "Before you get any higher, maybe we should go somewhere where we're alone."

"Sounds good." Sandor kissed her lips before closing the door. As he got in the other side of the truck he started driving off, "So I was talking to my friend, Bronn, and he thinks I'm going to ruin whatever the fuck this is."

"Why does he think that?" That was unexpected but she was curious, curious to know his skeletons since he already knew a lot of hers.

"Because I ruin anything good, lash out for whatever reason. Listen, you aren't the only one with a shitty past and according to my therapist I'm afraid that if anything good happens to me it'll be taken away. So I act like an ass. So I'm just warning you if I act like an ass, it's not you it's really me. I'm trying not to be a dick to you cause I actually like you but my first instinct is to run but I don't want to with you. I want to give whatever this is a chance." Shit. He did have a shit load of problems. He went to a therapist, even she didn't.

Sansa smiled and grabbed his hand which was currently resting on his leg. "Let's do it, let's give this a chance."

Sandor gave a half smile, "I don't want to fuck this up, I really don't."

"I like you. You'll have a hard time fucking this up. As long as you don't fuck anyone else or beat the shit out of me I think we'll be good." Sandor gave a small laugh. That probably sounded weird, her telling him not to fuck anyone. "That was weird, wasn't it? We haven't even discussed that shit, sorry."

"You remind me of one of those pretty little song birds, that chirp all the time. I think I'll call you little bird." Sansa didn't know whether to frown or smile, it seemed like a back handed compliment but she took it. "And don't worry, if we're together I won't want to be fucking anyone else." His voice became grave. "And I most definitely won't beat the shit out of you. I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection." She had lived her whole sixteen years without it and she didn't need it now. Although, she supposed it could have helped to have someone there for her through all the beatings, never from her parents but from Joff or some ass holes her parents brought around. Or when that man, who's name she refused to even think of, touched her. She supposed she needed help but not protection.

Sandor squeezed her hand, "Nope, suppose you don't. Pulling up to a huge two story house, that was at least three times the size of theirs, Sansa almost lost her breath.

"Holy shit! You live here?" Sandor nodded. "By yourself?"

"No, my wife and three kids live here with me." Sandor said with his usual gruff voice.

Slapping his chest, Sansa laughed, "Shut the fuck up and Show me inside." She said smirking.

Sandor nodded and got out of the truck and Sansa followed his motions and followed him to the front door. He opened the door for her and she stepped in side. His house was very simple, just a piece of furniture here and there but she liked it, it wasn't over crowded. "Want anything to drink."

"If you have a beer that'd be great." Nodding, Sandor went into the kitchen and came back with two beers. "Hope you like shrimp pasta."

"That sounds delicious."

The food was delicious and she hated to say but she was surprised, Sandor didn't really look like a typical cook.

So now here they were on his bed, kissing each other softly. It was nice but she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach, she was nervous about to have sex for the first time.

Sandor reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off of her. "You're so beautiful, little bird." He had been calling her that a lot now but she hardly minded it, it was cute.

"Thank you." She breathed heavily and reached for his and pulled it off. Whenever she had done things before, it was never like this. It was more of a 'suck my dick' kind of moment. This seemed much more... loving. She hated to think of it that way but it was the truth.

After he focused on her breasts for a while, he went for her shorts and pulled those off and gave her a smile. "Look at you, trying to look all sexy for me." Sandor immediately went for her underwear and started kissing her on her thighs, than he went for her clit and started playing with that.

She suddenly thought of how she was lying about her age to him, it wasn't a huge lie or anything but it was still a lie and she thought he should know before they have sex. He should know, right? "Sandor." She moaned. "I want to tell you something." Her breathing was hitched, but she had to get it out.

He hummed as he had his face buried between her legs.

"The thing is. Ohhhh." He shut her up for a good moment when he hit her spot. "I shouldn't have not said anything but it's really not a big deal like at all." He focused on her spot and made it almost impossible for her to focus. "I'm sixteen!"

Immediately Sandor stopped what he was doing and threw a blanket over her. Shit. She should have just continued lying. "What? You're sixteen! What the fuck, Sansa." Sandor got up from bed and put his clothes back on and started pacing back and forth.

"It's really not a big deal! I'm still the same. Just a little younger than you originally thought." Sandor didn't respond just continued pacing. "Please say something.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you home." Sansa wanted to argue but he looked pissed and she knew better to argue with someone when they're like that unless she wanted to take a punch or two and she most definitely did not want to from him.

So she found her panties and shorts and shirt and put them back on. "I'm sorry." She finally said as she was fully dressed. Sandor didn't say anything, just grabbed his keys from the night stand and began walking to his truck, and she slowly followed. When they were both in the truck, he immediately started driving her back home. "You don't have to take me home. I'll just take the L, it's not a big deal." Sandor didn't respond. "Oookay. Look I'm sorry I didn't say anything about my age. It was stupid but it's really not a big deal, if I was just two measly little years older I bet you wouldn't give a shit. Hell, most guys wouldn't give a shit now. Most guys would be happy to fuck me." Sansa was working herself up, she really didn't like to be told no. It made her feel rejected.

"I'm twenty eight fucking years old! You're sixteen, still in high school. Are you trying to get me to go to jail? I get it, you've had a fucked up life. You have daddy issues so you're trying to get approval for an older man but it won't be from me." Fuck. That was too far. That wasn't it at all but she wasn't going to say that, she was too pissed.

So, Sansa just opened the car door in the middle of traffic and got out, "Fuck you!" Slamming the door as hard as she screamed, "You're a fucking prick!" She flipped him off before walking towards her house.

"Get back in. It's late. Someone's going to fuck with you if they see you walking." He said through the car window, driving at the same speed as her walking. There were cars honking and swerving past him.

"I've made it fine before you ever came around and I'll make it fine now. Go away."

"You call getting the shit beat out of you by your boyfriend fine? Having drugged out parents? Getting molested?" Sansa stopped walking and began crying. She really didn't ever talk about that before with anyone, Robb never said anything to her afterwards and her parents never really said much about it. So that shit hurt to hear out loud.

"I'm alive and I don't need your help. With your rich people truck and your rich people house and rich people food. I don't need you to come and save me. I may have had a fucked up life but that's okay so has everyone else! But for you to bring that up is low. I'm sixteen so fucking what? Get over it you, ass or leave!" Leave like everyone else.

Sandor thought for a minutes, "I'm sorry but you are sixteen, I can't. I'll give you a ride home but that's it. No more, Sansa."

"I don't want a fucking ride home from you! Go away!" Sansa screamed as loud as she could so Sandor pondered for a moment and took off. "Fuckkkk." Sansa sobbed. Robb was right, she ended up heartbroken, for once she truly liked someone and he left. Just cause of something as minimal as age.

Sansa got home as fast as she could, when she walked in Jon and Arya were watching Saw or something on the TV. "Hey how was your date?" Jon asked nicely. Sansa stepped into the living room, obviously having tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sansa rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to her room and shut the door and screamed out of frustration. "Holy fuck!"

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, "Sanny, what's wrong?" It was Robb.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about any of it! Go away!"

"It's going to be alright. Talk to me, get it out."

"No. Please just go away." Hearing Robb sigh and walk away, she threw herself on the bed and cried. It wasn't fair, everyone always left. It wasn't a big deal, Sandor shouldn't care. It was a stupid thing to care about and for him to say that shit about her. Fuck.

That night, Sansa cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Sandor!


End file.
